


It's A Date

by Chokingonholywater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chokingonholywater/pseuds/Chokingonholywater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain blue eyed boy is rescued by a certain green eyed boy from the school bully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of Supernatural fanfiction, but I'm pretty pleased with it! I would love to hear what you thought of it!
> 
> EDIT FROM THE FUTURE: hey if you're here reading this wyd it's been like 3 years??? this is so bad and then plot is awful and im sorry i wrote it but itll stay here because i Can't Hide From My Past™. anyways id say enjoy the fic but uh. yeah.

Dean Winchester was walking through the halls of Lawrence High School, on the way to the library. He turned the corner and continued walking a few feet before he stopped. He turned around and walked back down the hall, listening.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, fag?" 

There was a loud thud, and then a wince. 

Dean sped up towards the bathroom. He could barely hear what was said next. 

"Please," a sharp intake of breath. "Please, stop." 

Dean stopped outside the bathroom door. He thought about just walking away when he heard it again - the thud and then the wince. 

He pushed open the door and walked inside. 

Victor, the school's resident jerk, was standing over a crumpled body on the floor of the bathroom. Victor's two sidekicks stood beside him, snickering as Victor kicked the boy on the floor again. 

"Come on, faggot, get up and get it!"

Victor waved some kind of book in front of the boy's face, but the boy only groaned in pain. 

Dean coughed, and Victor looked up. 

"Victor, get out of here." 

Victor glowered at him. "You really defending this gay piece of shit?" He pushed the boy with his shoe. 

"I said get out," Dean growled, glaring. 

Victor gave Dean a look of disgust and turned back to the boy curled up on the floor. 

"This won't be the last time we meet, faggot. And next time, Dean won't be here to save you," Victor sneered. He gave the boy one final kick, and threw the book across the room. 

As they pushed past him, Victor and his cronies gave Dean a scalding look, but he didn't care. 

As soon as they left the room, Dean rushed over to the boy on the ground. 

"Hey, you okay?"

The boy looked up, and Dean was staring into swirling blue eyes. The boy had a bloody nose and a few cuts on his face, but nothing too serious. 

He tried to sit up, but he grimaced at the effort and fell back down. 

"Whoa, there." Dean put his hand on the boys shoulder and helped him sit up. "What's your name?"

The boy winced, and brushed his raven hair out of his face. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. He cringed and cleared his throat. 

"I'm Cast-" the boy doubled over, coughing, before he could finish. 

"Okay, uh, Cas, you need me to help you to the nurse or somethin'?" 

Through the coughing, the boy shook his head. 

Dean sighed, and started gathering the boy's - Cas's - things from where they were scattered on the floor.

 

Dean remember the book that Victor had thrown and stood up to grab it. It had hit the wall, and was laying upside down on the floor. 

Cas stopped coughing just as Dean picked up the book. It was a sketch book, Dean realized as he walked back over to Cas. He was about to close it when something caught his eye. 

Dean stopped walking and looked at the page. It was a beautiful drawing - this Cas kid had some real talent. But that wasn't what caught his eye. 

When Cas saw Dean looking at the book, his eyes widened and he rushed to stand up. 

Dean looked up, his cheeks tinted pink, making his freckles stand out. "You drew me?"

Cas turned bright red. "I - I'm sorry, you must think I'm creepy. Oh god, this is - I'm sorry."

Dean grinned at Cas. "No, don't be. It's actually kind of adorable. Creepy, yeah, a little, but adorable."

Cas stopped mid "sorry", blushing even harder. 

"I - what?" 

Dean laughed. "You're in my History, right? Fifth period?" 

Cas nodded. 

"We got that big test comin' up next week. How about we get together to study?" 

Dean didn't wait for an answer. 

"How's Wednesday night? Here's my number." Dean quickly scratched his phone number onto a piece of paper and stuck it into the sketch book. "Text me so we can figure out a time, okay?"

Cas nodded again, stunned. 

"Alright then, it's a date." Dean winked as he handed Cas his sketchbook and walked out the door, leaving Cas confused and excited for what was to come.


End file.
